


don't look back

by emullz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, may we meet again, post s2e16, still crying about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d thought he was being like Odysseus, walking out of the underworld and back home without looking back. He’d thought that if he made some kind of deal with a higher power he didn’t believe in... she’d come back to him because he didn’t go back for her. </p><p>i couldn't sleep. the 100 finale killed me so here it is. my take on the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look back

Bellamy could still feel her lips pressed to his cheek, her hands on his shoulders. He could feel the whisper of her breath and the hitch in her chest as she choked out “may we meet again.” 

 

He could feel every pebble and patch of grass he walked over as he made his way into camp and didn’t look back. 

 

It had been three days, and Bellamy couldn’t stop feeling, every moment, like someone had shot a hole into his gut. He’d let her go. He’d let her say that she was to blame for everything that had happened. He’d let her rest her head in the hollow between his neck and his shoulder, the imprint of her kiss still hot on his face, without holding her to him and never letting her out of his embrace. 

 

He’d let her walk away without feeling her lips against his, without twining her fingers with hers, without telling her that which he’d known since he stepped into the sun on this paradise turned hell of an earth. He let her go without saying that he loved her. 

 

He’d thought he was being like Odysseus, walking out of the underworld and back home without looking back. He’d thought that if he made some kind of deal with a higher power he didn’t believe in, if he fulfilled the parameters of an ancient agreement, then she’d come back wiped free of the memories, of the pain and the heartbreak. She’d come back to him because he didn’t go back for her. 

 

He was stuck in a camp with people who she’d given her morality to save, people who still smiled and laughed and walked around like she wasn’t missing. People who didn’t seem to notice she was gone, people who she’d given her life for three days ago and didn’t acknowledge it, because “she decided to leave” and “she could’ve stayed, if she wanted.” 

 

They didn’t see the carnage. They didn’t see the blood and the death and the fallen, the poison that she’d drunk for them, the knives to the gut and the innumerable sacrifices that she gave to let them live. 

 

She was forgiven. She was forgiven, and she was gone. 

 

Bellamy stood at the gate to the camp, looking at the trees where she disappeared. The only thing that kept him from running into the forest to find her himself was the reminder that she had promised they would meet again. And that time, he wouldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hate it. i may or may not write more chapters. probably not cause i have 2 other fics on my plate but. i hope you enjoy (but keep in mind its written late at night and i have school tm so don't hate too bad)


End file.
